Raven Snape
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Raven is kicked out by the Teen Titans after defeating her father Trigonometric, so where does she go? why to her shadow loving uncle Severus Snape. Look out Hogwarts Raven Roth Snape is coming to town. Raven/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The forest was silent as the half man half horse creature known as a centaur stood on watch over the heard below him. Younglings lay sleeping while their parents lay next to them keeping watch over them for predators.

Bane, the centaur on watch was looking around when he suddenly saw a flash of green light to the right of the heard. He took off towards the light to see who had dared come close to the herd.

He galloped off through the trees of The Forbidden Forest, as the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the very school the founders of the school had created. One of the founders; Helga Hufflepuff, had accidentally created the very forest Bane called home as many other creatures did.

Raven Roth fell into the mud with a grunt as she lifted her head trying to locate where she was. but from the lack of blood from the cuts she had endured from her friends when they had attacked her when a red mark had appeared on her body again after a year of defeating her father they had feared she was going to let her father back so they had forced her to leave California and used their talents on her causing her to use the shadows to get away from them in fear of her life.

Raven's eyes had just started to close when she saw a centaur appeared before her. She reached out a hand to him.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please help me."

And with that she fainted into the earth. Bane moved over to her side then scooped up her limb body and thinking of the one place that could help her he galloped off to Hogwarts.

up at the school Severus Snape was patrolling outside of the school as he needed a bit of fresh air. He was about to return to the school when he heard the sound of horse hooves on the ground he turned to the forest intime to see Bane galloping towards him and in his arms was a body. Snape took out his wand and raced over to bane.

"Centaur what are you doing here?"

"Proffessor I found her in the forest, she's been attacked and past out from the lost of blood I knew you could help her. I leave you now. good night professor, oh and beware of mars in the next few days she is growing bright."

Severus took the woman who was bleeding and raced up to the hospital wing where he kicked open the doors with much noise which woke Harry Potter who was there in the hospital "again" from an accident in quidditch when trying out the new team members.

Sitting up Harry looked at Snape and gasped when he saw the young girl bleeding in his arms.

"MADAME POMPHRY!"

Snape looked over at Harry and sneered just as Madame Pomphry came running into the room.

"Mr. Potter must you really scream…..Oh my goodness."

She then saw Snape with the bleeding young woman on the bed.

"Bane found her in the forest; she was attacked and pasted out from the attack. I need you to heal her as best as you can Madame."

Harry expected his potions master to leave with his robes blowing behind him but was shocked when Snape only took off his robes but sat down in a chair next to her.

Junie Pomphry was shocked when she noticed Snape's hair to be showing tints of purple.

She took out her wand and with a flick had the woman's hood vanished to reveal striking Purple hair and a jewel in the center of her forehead.

She looked at Snape and was shocked when he knelt by her side and gasped

"Raven!"

Suddenly the woman moaned as Junie was healing her and her violet eyes opened up to meet Snape's black eyes.

"Uncle Sev?"

And with that she closed her eyes once more as sleep took her. Looking up at Junie he asked with his eyes.

"She'll be fine Seveurs; I can guess then that she is your niece?"

Severus nodded and then Junie tapped his head.

"Your hair was reverting."

He nodded his head and then sat back in the chair and fell to sleep laying his head by her hand. Harry Potter was shocked as he went to sleep that night with three things on his mind.

_Snape has a niece? Who is she? And who attacked her?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was still dark out when Raven woke. she looked around her and looked to her right and found a head of black hair sleeping holding her hand.

_So I wasn't dreaming, the titans did turn on me and I'm with uncle Severus at that school he teachers Hogwarts. I really need to meditate._

Sitting up she gently dislodged her hand from her uncle's and crossed her legs closed her eyes and started to chant causing her to float into the air, just hovering a few inches off the bed she chanted:

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_

Over and over again till she felt the suns rays leaking through the large window into the room. Severus Snape woke the moment his niece began to chant the meditation that his sister would always chant when she meditated or used her powers.

Raven felt the school waking up and levitated back into the bed and covered her self up as she turned over to find her uncle's black eyes with a smirk on his face.

"So, I take it you take after your mother in being trained by the monks of Azarath?"

Raven gave him a blank face but a small smirk on her lips.

"Yes. I am just like my mother uncle."

"Just call me uncle in public and Sev in private. You'll live in my tower but seeing as you're under the age of 18 you'll have to be enrolled here…."

Raven shot up in bed.

"No way in all the detentions of hell am I going to school here as a student. Can't you just say you're oh I don't know letting me stay the summer with you and let me have rein of the libraries?"

"Library is for students only."

"Uncle Severus I meant your libraries."

Severus laughed as he looked at his niece.

"No one not even your mother had permission to even lay eyes on MY Libraries."

Raven sighed irritated.

"Fine I'll go to school here. But I will not wear the uniform and I will at least only take 4 classes the ones I deem actually significant to enhance my learning of magic."

Severus smirked at Raven who then stood up and floated out of the hospital wing. He went to follow her when Harry Potter stopped him.

"Professor, is that your niece?"

Turning to find potter still in bed he sneered.

"If it was any of your business Potter I would tell you other wise…."

"I know sir I just thought you might want to ask her why she was silently screaming last night. I think she warded her self so no one would hear her screams while in her nightmares, just a thought sir."

Severus looked at the young man in front of him.

"Thank you potter I will talk to raven and let her know you expressed a concern."

With that he left the hospital wing and went to the kitchens where he found raven drinking tea and eating breakfast.

"After you've finished I'll show you where you'll live for the school year."

Raven looked up at him and smiled a real smile.

"Thanks uncle."

When they came to Severus's tower entrance Raven smirked at him and took hold of his hand and made a portal of shadow appear and walked through the very portrait into the common room.

"You can get through the portraits like that?"

"Oh almost every solid and liquid object too."

Severus then showed Raven to her room. it had green and silver walls. Raven changed that to be chrome with a black bed with purple pillows and she took out a trunk from her leotard that had Severus stumped how she could carry it.

Once she opened the trunk the room had bookshelves filled with books and a desk with a laptop with her journal next to it. Turning to her uncle she smiled.

"So when do we go shopping for my school supplies?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven looked around her at the many different stories of school supplies. Severus smirked when he saw her eyes grow bright as they passed the Book Store.

_Just like her mother_

Raven then stopped in front of the Wand shop of Olivander's.

"Do I really need to get a wand uncle?"

Severus came to her side and opened the door for her.

"All students of Hogwarts Raven must have a wand."

Raven walked into the room and Severus closed the door just as Olivander appeared.

"Ah, Severus Snape I remember you my boy, 12 inch ebony string of dementors. Quite a powerful wand if I do say so myself, for a powerful wizard. Oh and who is this lovely child?"

Raven turned to the elder man and hissed

"I'm 25, old man I'm anything but a child."

Severus gave her a look and she sighed.

"Forgive me master wand maker, I do not like being told I am a child when I have seen many things that you yourself would only dream in nightmares."

Severus looked at his niece and smirked at her Slytherin antics.

Olivander nodded and smiled.

"Forgive me my dear, to a man who is 900 years old, everyone younger than him is a child."

Raven looked at Olivander and he gasped when because of their eyes connecting he caught a glimpse of what she had endured since she was 5 years old.

Grabbing the counter for support he looked up at Severus.

"Where did you find her professor?"

"I didn't, Raven is my Niece, my sister, Martha Prince's daughter."

Olivander looked at the young woman before him.

"Forgive me I misjudged you my dear, you are most surely not a child."

Severus looked at his Niece when she looked up at him.

"What did you do Raven?"

"I only allowed him a glimpse of what I have endured over the years since I was 5 years old."

Severus nodded his head and turned to find Olivander with 6 wands before him.

"Alright Raven, just lay your hand over each wand and which ever one feels right pick it up."

7 hours later Raven had gone through the entire store and not one wand was hers.

Olivander smiled at her.

"Don't worry it is a great honor to create your wand from scratch my dear, your wand will be the first in its kind I have a feeling, now come with me so we may choose your essence and wood."

Raven and Severus followed Olivander into the back of the store where he had a large store room full of ingredients used to make the wands.

"I'll let you find your essence my dear."

Raven sat down and crossed her legs, closed her eyes and chanted:

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_

Three times till suddenly before Ravens floated 4 ingredients.

Olivander took them and stared at Raven.

"Phoenix wing, Threashal- heart string, Dementors blood, and Unicorn blood. Very interesting in deed my dear."

Raven smiled at them. Olivander then led them into another room where he kept the woods already in the shape of wands.

Raven raised her hand and instantly 4 wands came flying before her. But before Olivander could reach for it they watched as the darkest of the woods split open and seem to eat the other woods till all 4 woods were woven into one unique wand.

Raven turned to Olivander and Severus.

"Here you are Master Olivander."

Olivander took the wand and looked at Severus.

"Holly, Ash, Ebony and Black Pine, Severus I think we can expect great and wondrous things from Raven here."

45 minutes later found Raven standing getting her robes fitted for school after Olivander Refused to take money for the wand. Raven looked at her uncle.

"I thought we agreed I wouldn't have to wear the uniform uncle?"

"It's only for your sorting then it will change to what ever house you are in. But I have a feeling your house might be just Hogwarts."

Raven held up her arms and let the woman finish her two black robes with the school crest on them.

They then went to the book store where Raven went in and got her books while Severus said he would be right back.

Raven walked around the book store that was almost empty. she took out the list of books she needed. She then walked to the front desk.

"Um, Excuse me sir."

The man turned around and looked at raven.

"Can I help you little darling?"

"Um, I'm transferring to Hogwarts and I need these books and any you might have on shadow magic."

"Well then come with me."

He took her up and down several isle and handed her all the books she needed. When he turned to hand raven another book he was shocked to find a black force field around the books he had handed to her floating around her.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate your time."

When he handed over the book of "_Shadow Magic, for the masters"_ he looked at Raven and gasped "You're a shadow wielder, they were said to be in another dimension known as…."

"Azarath, yes my home world. Sadly when I was 12 it was destroyed, I'm staying in this world with my family and going to Hogwarts."

The man nodded and walked her back to the front where she found Severus waiting for her with the most gorgeous Black and purple Raven she had ever seen.

"Is she for me?"

Severus smirked and the raven flew her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Thought you might like her, I'll let you name her."

"Azara, I'll name her Azara."

And with that they left and returned to shopping for Raven's School supplies then stopped for lunch and returned to Hogwarts where they would wait for dinner and Raven would join the school as Raven Roth Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
